


sin & salvation

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn has an obsession with Brittany's wings, Oral Sex, mild blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When an angel kisses a demon, do you think she sins? Or is she his salvation?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has sex and heartbreak. a mess of mythologies because i couldn’t stick with just one and wanting to make my own. blasphemy cw. technically co-written with steph.

In Purgatory, there is no god.

 

No king, no ruler, no emperor. Only humans.

 

Only humans, and by extension, the angels and the demons who answer to no one. Which is the main reason why Finn makes it his frequent haunt. It rests on neutral ground, mutual turf for demons like him and angels like the blonde who sits on one of the bar stools, drinking rum and coke with her eyes like the ocean, pure blue and deadly for the likes of him. He avoids her as much as he is able while he clouds the room with lust into the human crowd.

 

He watches, satisfied, at the sight of people gyrating, making out, pulling out cocks and sheathing them in complementary condoms. He grins at the startled look of the angel. Her features crumple in concentration and Finn flinches. A surge of comforting air breezes through the crowd, and then he’s surrounded by gentle kissing, soothing touches, and words of affection.

 

Teeth bared, Finn shakes his head and goes to the bar for a drink. He steals sidelong glances at the angel, her blonde hair curtaining her features. He asks the barkeep for whisky and drinks it one swallow. Alcohol does nothing for celestial beings other than make their lips wet.

 

“You’re ruining my fun, you know.” Finn says over the racket of the music. She doesn’t look his way but he knows she hears him, knows that he is addressing her stifling presence in the room.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” the angel replies, smug. She sips her rum and coke with a pinky raised, dainty. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

 

“You do know what I mean, and you’re having fun doing it.” Finn eyes the crowd and fills the room with the haze of lust and ragged desire. The humans on the dance floor tear through each other’s clothes. One human male howls his orgasm.

 

“Stop it,” the bartender, Dante, snarls. “You’re going to make me clean up spunk on my dance floor tonight? I should wipe the floor with your face, Finn.”

 

“Yeah, _Finn_ ,” the angel giggles. Dante smiles at her and tops up her drink without being asked.

 

With her blonde hair and blue eyes, Finn knows her to be Brittany Pierce. There may be a lot of demons and angels that roam heaven, hell, and in between, but Finn recognizes someone like her anywhere. He knows her to be one of the higher ranking angels closest to God.

 

“This is unfair treatment right here,” Finn complains. “You’re being partial to the angels, Dante. I thought Purgatory was supposed to be common ground?”

 

“It’s not a demon-angel thing, Hudson.” Dante refills Finn’s drink with a roll of her eyes. “It’s just you making a mess in my bar with your games with the humans. If you pump them full with lust and bring them to the bathroom, fine. But they fuck right on the dance floor. Semen and other bodily fluids are bad for hardwood.”

 

Dante leaves to deal with other customers while Finn watches Brittany view the crowd. “You shouldn’t do that anymore, you know.” She says, quiet over the racket of pop music and drunken human cheers. “Humans feel so much as it is. They don’t need demons like you playing with their minds and hearts just so you can have your fun.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m a demon; it’s what I’m supposed to do. I’m meant to be fucking people up. I have to amplify the temptation, the rage, the lust in humans or else I won’t be doing my job.”

 

“Everyone hates,” Brittany says, still not looking at Finn. “Everyone feels anger, desire, and pain. It’s nothing you needed to amplify. It’s normal human emotion, but once amplified, it leads to chaos. Which is your intent, but it’s too much and humans can’t handle it. It leads to too much destruction.”

 

Finn, silent for a moment, frowns. He never thought too hard about what he does before. He saw it as a job that borders on a hobby. It makes him feel accomplished, seeing humans wreak havoc on earth while the angels attempt to fix the chaos that demons like him caused. Angels, like Brittany, feel too much of everything humans feel. And demons like Finn, feel close to nothing.

 

But right now, Finn feels something fierce, and it’s not good. It makes his gut churn. It’s almost as if he feels bad for what he’s done. Which should be _impossible_.

 

Brittany licks her lips when she finishes up her drink. She spares him a glance and smiles a little, exposing rows of teeth, straight and white. “You should grow a beard. Not too much, just a bit of scruff on your cheeks.”

 

“What? Now you’re telling me what to look like?”

 

She takes his rudeness in stride. As if she deals with demons like him all day. He feels bad for snapping at her. She rises to her feet and yawns. “I’m suggesting that you look better with a bit of hair on your cheeks with the face you have on.”

 

Finn says nothing but makes his beard grow an inch or two longer until Brittany tells him to stop. “Much better,” she says, nodding in approval. She reaches out. Finn doesn’t flinch, even when she strokes the soft hair on his jaw and cheek. Her touch is tender.

 

Everything Finn expected from an angel. He realizes he’s leaning in a bit too late, because Brittany’s eyes sparkle with the dim light and her thumb grazes his bottom lip. He turns his head just enough to touch his lips against the inside of her palm where it is warm and smells faintly of rum, sticky with spilt Coke.

 

“You’re an interesting demon, Finn Hudson.”

 

He grins. “And you’re a feisty one, Brittany Pierce.”

 

Finn doesn’t know who leans in first, but he’s so close to Brittany’s features now that he sees her freckles dusting along her cheeks and nose. The crinkles of her lips, on the corners of her eyes. At that moment, there’s only one thing he wants.

 

“You two better not be thinking of fucking on my bar top,” Dante says, and they fly apart. “It’s real, honest to goodness rosewood and I won’t have your jizz on it. It might seep into the grain of the wood and that’s just disgusting. People eat here too, y’know.”

 

“We weren’t.” Finn grunts.

 

“Yeah, we’d go to the bathroom to do it like you wanted, Dante.” Brittany quips and Finn almost snaps his neck in half to stare at her. She avoids his gaze, smiling into her drink.

 

“We’re not—you’re not really thinking of…”

 

“No, Finn.” Brittany teases. “I know how much your reputation as a high rank demon means to you, judging from the way you’re looking around all the time in case anyone sees you hanging out with an angel.” She locks eyes with him and flashes him a bright grin that makes his gut clench. “It’s for the best.”

 

Finn frowns, however, and stands in front of Brittany while she has her back against the bar to keep her upright. She looks at him, smiling and amused. She presses her palms to his scruffy cheeks. She cranes her neck. Finn’s throat flex and he swears what heart he has left will leap out of his mouth to lie in waste on the dirty bar floor.

 

She kisses him and something leaves his chest only to be filled up with something new. A stone inside him surrenders, softens into something malleable, something that yields to an angel’s touch. Brittany parts her lips, catches Finn’s bottom lip in her mouth, and sucks it.

 

“What did I say?” Dante demands. This time, they don’t separate. Brittany slides off the bar stool, her arms around Finn’s neck.

 

Finn carries her like she weighs nothing into the cramped bathroom where inside, humans are copulating. “Out,” he snarls, and they hurriedly pull up their pants, cussing him out but does as he demands anyway.

 

“You could’ve been nicer,” Brittany chastises him. “You’re a demon, but you don’t have to be rude.”

 

“Sorry, angel. Maybe next time I’ll say please.” Finn lifts her on the counter and sinks to his knees, no hesitation whatsoever. He hikes up her skirt, runs his tongue along the flesh of her thighs. They are soft and warm and she can squeeze them around his head and he won’t put up a fight. The flat of his tongue presses against the slick fabric of her panties. Through it, Finn feels the texture of her pussy lips, the bump of her clit.

 

He glances up at Brittany and she is looking at him. Something is alight in her eyes. Her face is warm and flushed.

 

“Come up here,” Brittany whispers, and he does. Her arms tighten around his neck. She pulls him closer, her mouth on his.

 

With her legs parted wide for him, Finn slides his palm along her stomach and into her panties. His fingers, now coated with her warm cum, slides along her folds and strokes the swell of her clit.

 

Sure, they can take any form they want, but it is agreed upon by most shape shifters that while in the human world, do as the humans do. Appear as they appear to be. Besides, in their true form, they were little more than black and white wisps of smoke. Finn would have to admit that the human form can be beautiful in their own right.

 

And Brittany sure knows how to mix and match.

 

He strokes Brittany’s wet clit in small circles, never looking away from her features. She moans, low and breathless against his cheek, warm air tickling his ear. “Oh,” she gasps out, and her spine curves. From her back bursts her angel wings, pure white and dazzling. And _huge_. It spans the length entire counter and then some, reaching to a full length of eight feet. Finn stares. Nostalgia floods his chest and he drowns himself in it. He remembers his own wings, the ones torn off when he fell from grace. And like a phantom limb, the stubs where they once were burns.

 

“Wow…” He murmurs, fingers still stroking Brittany’s pussy, while with his free hand, he touches the silken feathers. She shudders, thighs clamping together to trap his hand that continues to finger her pussy. He touches them again.

 

“They’re sensitive.” Brittany groans.

 

Finn grins and kisses her cheek. “Will you come if I just touch them?”

 

“Probably. No one has tried before.”

 

Finn pulls out his hand from inside her panties and licks them clean, humming at the taste of an _angel_  on his fingertips, now lingering on the tip of his tongue. She watches him, her blue eyes a sweet, sparkling beauty. Scooting at the edge of the counter, Brittany draws Finn close. She takes a quick moment to look at the bulge in his pants and she grins.

 

Her wings rustle and unfurl. She wraps her wings around them, encasing Finn in translucent darkness. They’re so close. Finn catches a whiff of Brittany’s arousal, warm and heady, and talcum and flowers—hibiscus, he thinks. She kisses him while his fingers stroke her soft wings. Warm tongue in his mouth, grazing the roof of his mouth that turned out to be sensitive. He gasps against her lips. The hardness of his dick isn’t even enough to distract him from the overall pleasure of being this close to Brittany.

 

Brittany unbuckles his belt and reaches into his pants to take out his cock, hard and heavy and leaking against her dainty palm. When her fingers curl around it, he trembles at the firmness of her grip and the easy way with which she pumps his rigid cock.

 

“I want this inside me,” she breathes hot air against Finn’s cheek. He grins, feeling a bit smug that this angel, a pristine servant of God, demands him inside her. “Hurry, Finn.”

 

With the way she says her name, the urgency in her tone, Finn obeys. He sheathes his cock into her in one smooth thrust. The slickness of her pussy envelopes him with heat. He can’t resist pounding into her, rough and eager.

 

Brittany’s fingers rake through his hair, and her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He kisses her cheek, his cock pressing deep inside her. He whispers, a low growl in her ear. “Can I feel you come around my dick?”

 

She grasped the hair at the back of his head and nods. Thighs trembling, her walls clamp tighter around Finn’s pulsing cock while she comes. He strokes her clit. Rubs it in small circles. She guides his mouth on hers and kisses him that Finn trembles, gasping and unloading thick ropes of cum into Brittany’s pussy while her muscles milk him dry.

 

Brittany smiles and cups Finn’s jaw. “You feel really good,” she murmurs against his cheek.

 

Finn’s throat flexes and he smiles back at her. He presses his lips to her forehead and pulls out to fix their clothes. Brittany’s wings rustle and she tucks them away, Finn holding out his arm to support her.

 

“I never thought angels like you would be up for a bathroom fuck.” Finn says, his eyelids half-open. He stumbles, clumsy and graceless and still filled with desire so heavy that it lingers in his bones. He shivers to rid himself of the feeling.

 

Brittany laughs and strokes his cheek. “Not all angels are as prudish as you demons would love to believe, Finn.”

 

They leave the bathroom. A crowd of humans had gathered right outside, waiting impatiently. When they see Brittany and Finn step out, Finn bares his teeth and glares at them, and they avoid his gaze.

 

“Be nice,” Brittany tells him, nudging his ribs. He shrugs, arm thrown around against her shoulders.

 

“Can I walk you home?”

 

“Why, Finn,” Brittany grins at her, smug and giggling. “Are you being a gentleman?”

 

“No, I mean… It’s not my _intention_.” Finn rubs the back of his neck and avoids her playful blue eyes. “I just—”

 

“Relax. It would be nice of you to walk me home.”

 

Finn ignores the heat in his cheeks. Her arms curl around his, and they step out into the hazy, cold air. Around them, demons and angels alike turn their heads at the sight of a demon and an angel walking arm in arm. Brittany ignores it, but Finn fidgets. Sees a trio of lesser ranking demons who are eyeing him and whispering.

 

They reach the territory where the angels live. While in the area, Finn is weaker, almost like a human. But to be with Brittany just a moment more is worth the cold sweat.

 

“This is me,” Brittany stops before the door of a townhouse. She draws her arm from his and gives his earlobe a gentle pinch.

 

“I’ll see you around in Purgatory again, maybe.” Finn kisses her cheek and walks backward, grinning at Brittany until she disappears into her home. Finn rushes out, the barrier between the territories sending a cold chill through his spine. His skin cools, slick with sweat. He needs a shower when he gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn started calling Rachel’s mansion his home after she asked him to move in right after he lost his wings. The two-hundred acre land is tucked in demon territory and hidden for humans. Willow trees surround the perimeter of the area, barring them from entering in the first place. The mansion separates into four wings, and Finn occupies the southernmost wing farthest from the entrance.

 

The basement is where he and his handful of demon friends drink liquor and smoke while muffled music plays in the muted darkness. Overstuffed couches litter the wide space. When Finn finishes his shower and changed clothes, everyone is present. Rachel, already tipsy judging from the five bottles of emptied demon beer in front of her, waves him over.

 

“‘sup.” Puck hands Finn a chilled bottle which he drinks. The smooth burn of immortality makes him shudder. The sweetness lingers on his tongue but it doesn’t take the taste of an angel away from the forefront of his memory. “Hey, something smells funny with you.”

 

“What?” Finn sputters, coughing into the sleeve of his jacket. “I just came from Purgatory, so maybe it’s that?”

 

“Nah. You don’t smell like piss and human beer,” Santana sniffs. “At least, not _just_ like piss and human beer.”

 

“They’re right. You seem different.” Rachel leans over the bar top, her dark eyes peering into Finn’s similarly black ones. She scratches her chin and Finn’s throat flexes. “Have you been with a human again?”

 

“No,” Finn is quick to deny the reason he fell from God’s grace in the first place. “And nothing’s different, I swear!”

“Right… And what’s with the beard?” Rachel reaches out to touch his face but he ducks away from her hand. “You hate having facial hair.”

 

“I just wanted to try something new.”

 

“Something new like banging an angel?”

 

Finn whirls around and Santana is there, smirk on her face and phone in her hand. On the screen in pixel perfect resolution is a potshot photo of Finn with Brittany holding onto his arm. Finn didn’t realize he was smiling then, but here is the evidence of his joy. He gritted his teeth, doesn’t even bother stealing the phone from Santana’s grip.

 

“Got nothing to say for yourself, Frankenteen?”

 

“You formed a union with an angel?!” Rachel shrieks.

 

“It’s not a _union_!” Finn pulls at his hair, the drink forgotten. It makes him queasy and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen now that his friends know. Doesn’t know what this is going to do for his reputation in the demon realm. “There’s nothing about the rules that says I can’t be with an angel. Right?” He looks to Puck for assurance. Surely he’ll understand; he sleeps with _everyone_.

 

He shrugs. “I know no rules, bro.”

 

“It’s true that the book says nothing about demons forming unions with angels,” Rachel says, her eyebrows knotting together. “But it’s the principle of the thing! You’re—you’re fraternizing with the enemy!”

 

“Brittany’s not the enemy,” Finn mumbles. “She’s just an angel I met, and we had a few drinks. So what?”

 

“You walked her home, Finnocence.” Santana drawls, taking a seat, her slender legs crossed. “You willingly went into angel stomping grounds to walk an angel, not realizing the danger you were in. And just to get your dick wet!”

 

“ _Listen_ ,” Finn snarls, eyes hot with fury. That’s Santana’s specialty: she riles him up like no other. “Brittany’s not like that. She won’t lure me and attack me. She’s an _angel_. She does good things.”

 

“Does she give good head too?” Puck calls out from his seat, guitar on his lap. “Probably not; angels look like they’re fuckin’ prudes.”

 

“Fuck off, Puckerman. You don’t even know her!”

 

Santana hoots. “And now you’re defending her honour. How human of you.”

 

Finn turns to Rachel, eyes pleading. She simply smiles and shrugs. “Try not to be seen with her again, Finn. That’s all I’m gonna say about it. It won’t do you any good, having ambitious demons after your horns.”

 

***

 

Brittany bursts into Quinn’s home where the other blonde is on the couch. Her legs dangle over armrests. A heavy book rests on her lap. She doesn’t look up. Only hums and swings her legs to and fro.

 

“I have to tell you something.” The urgency in her tone is enough to make Quinn look up.

 

Mercedes and Kurt appears from the kitchen, both wearing aprons. Flour streaks their cheeks. “Tell us too!”

 

Brittany collapses on the couch across from Quinn and cups her face, squishing her cheeks together with a sigh. “I had sex with a demon.”

 

There is silence. Silence, before all three of her friends burst into exclamations that Brittany barely understands. She lets them go on for a full two minutes before she raises her hand to cut off any further protests.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?”

 

“And he didn’t try to harm you?”

 

Brittany rests her chin against her upturned palm while she thinks about Finn. The thought of him, on his knees in front of her, brings a smile to her face. “His name is Finn. I didn’t really think whether it was a good or bad idea at the time, but he made me feel good.” She shrugs off the guilt that comes with experiencing sexual pleasure while being a servant of God.

 

“How good?” Mercedes leers.

 

“Enough to make my wings pop out.”

 

“Wow,” Quinn closes her book. “Interesting. And he didn’t hurt you?”

 

“No,” Brittany smiles. “For a demon, he’s really gentle.”

 

“You said his name is Finn? I heard about him. He’s a high-level demon. Incubus class.” Kurt tells her. “You should really be careful around someone like him. For all you know, he could just be playing nice with you so you will trust him, and then he’ll cut off your wings.”

 

Brittany frowns and plays with a lock of her blonde hair. “I don’t think he’s like that.”

 

“You can’t possibly know that,” Mercedes says calmly. “You only just met him. Demons are sneaky.”

 

“But I’m supposed to have faith in people!”

 

“B, he’s not human.” Quinn takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Your benevolence does not extend to celestial beings. We’re only guardians for humans and nothing else.”

 

“Do you think I should tell God about it?”

 

“I imagine They already know.” Quinn picks up her book again and leafs through the pages. “But if it makes you feel better to confess, do. Nothing weighs down an angel’s wings more than an angel filled with guilt.”

 

***

 

The White Room stings Brittany’s eyes when she enters to answer the summons she received from God. They peer at Brittany upon her entrance, pale eyes shining. Brittany dips into a small curtsy and sits before the desk, facing her boss.

 

“There’s something I need to tell You,” Brittany blurts out.

 

“I know where you’ve been, child.” God smiles. Fingers steeple together, a smile playing at Their mouth. “There’s nothing in the rule book that speaks about forming a union with a demon. He used to be like us, after all. Although…”

 

Brittany frowns a little. “What?”

 

“Do you think being with someone like him is wise?”

 

“I don’t know,” Brittany tightens her grip on her knees. “All I know is that Finn is nice for a demon. For the few hours we spent time with each other, he’s not vindictive.”

 

“Demons can’t become angels once again, Brittany. You can’t hope to rehabilitate him.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Brittany says. “I just like him, that’s all.”

 

God hums and leans back on the seat. “I won’t stop you from seeing him again, of course. But do try to control him.” God pauses before smiling. “Try to avoid him for a week. Make him long for you so he’ll crave you more and do whatever it takes to keep you. Demons are like that; so easily manipulated. Boys more so.”

 

***

 

Finn wanders into River Styx a week later. For the past seven days, he’s been going to Purgatory in hopes of seeing Brittany again. But no luck, whatsoever. Purgatory had no angels for the past week, which brought the demons, weak and strong, into its halls, pissing off Dante more than anything else. He implored Finn to get rid of them, but he ignored the bartender because the bottom of his whisky glass was far more interesting than anything else.

 

“Still no sign of this angel babe of yours?” Puck appears, two human girls in either arm. “It’s been a week, son. Maybe she saw the error of fucking with a demon and hates your guts now.”

 

“Shut up,” Finn grunts, turning his back toward Puck to ignore him more effectively.

 

“Oh come on, don’t be a pissbaby about this.” Puck laughs and nudges Finn. “Fuck someone else. I got two babes right here and I’m willing to share.”

 

“Thanks, but no.” Finn smiles at the two human women who smile at him. “I’m not in the mood, Puckerman. I just want to drink in peace.”

 

“Fine, your loss.”

 

The air ripples and Finn hears the muttering of the demons by the front entrance of the bar. He takes a deep breath and hones his audio reception to the trio of Drude-status demons.

 

“An angel’s here!”

 

“She’s too brazen. Maybe she’s a newbie and doesn’t know Styx is pretty much demon territory! We should gang up on her and have her wings for a snack.”

 

“But haven’t you heard? One of the Incubus rankers is sweet on her.”

 

One imp snorts. “The demons in the Incubus class are sweet on no one. And if that’s true, maybe we can get us a set of better horns then, by stalking the high-ranker. We can attack him when he goes off to see his sweetheart. Then we can nab the angel.”

 

Finn leaves the area and chews on a handful of shelled peanuts. There is a set of stairs that leads to a balcony, providing a good bird’s eye view of River Styx. If those Imps weren’t hallucinating, then they were talking about him and Brittany’s here, in the same bar. He catches a glimpse of her, blonde hair in the sea of black and browns. She sits by the bar that faces the dancing crowd.

 

A part of Finn doesn’t want to approach her, wants to prove to her that a week without her is nothing. But it’s definitely _something_ and that something is a pit of longing that sits in his stomach like an ulcer. He brushes his hands clean of peanut skeins and vaults the balcony. He lands and weaves through the crowd.

 

“Hey. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Finn maintains his false bravado, his casual airs. Brittany’s smile is bright, almost blinding. She leans back against the bar top, pulls him in, and wraps her legs around him.

 

“Hi,” she strokes the scruff on his cheek and kisses him. “I was assigned to a different block last week, so I didn’t get to see you. Did you miss me?”

 

“No.” Finn says out of reflex.

 

“Liar.”

 

“I’m a demon; it’s what we do.”

 

Brittany laughs and pats Finn’s cheek. Her arms curl around his neck and over his shoulder, she casts her magic in the area. It’s a weak wave of positive energy. Feeling it so close to the source makes Finn shudder like a leaf.

 

“You’re on the clock?” Brittany nods as a reply. “Britt, this is demon territory. You’re weaker here and everyone feels your presence. I overheard some Imps wanting to take you.”

 

“I’d like to see them try.” Brittany grunts, her cheeks puffed in annoyance. Finn laughs at the sight and he can’t help himself. He kisses her cheeks and rubs the swell of her hips. Grinning, Brittany wraps her arms around his neck while she influences the energy of the crowd with positivity. Finn only realizes exactly how much he missed her.

 

Finn tugs her hand and leads her to a circle of couches that still allows a perfect view of the crowd so Brittany can keep working. She says nothing at first, but follows Finn to sit on an armchair, her drink in her hand.

 

And when Finn sinks on his knees in front of her, a delighted sound spills from the angel’s mouth. The demon looks up at her, amused. “Sorry, keep going. I just love seeing you on your knees, that’s all.”

 

Finn laughs and hikes her skirt up and takes his time. Flattens his tongue against the curve of her inner thigh. Pulls the fabric of Brittany’s panties aside and licks up her folds. A low moan rumbles out of his throat at the taste that coats his tongue. Always so warm and sweet, this angel of his.

 

Brittany arches her back and lets out a shriek of pleasure. Her wings burst out of her back. Finn smirks up at her and she rolls her eyes. “Don’t look so smug.”

 

Finn smiles against her pussy. He stiffens his tongue and spreads her pussy lips to dip inside her warm hole. It clenches, flutters and pulls him in deeper. Her fingers drag through Finn’s hair, spiking it up and stinging his scalp when she gets too rough.

 

Lips catch the stiff bud of Brittany’s clit and he sucks it. Her thighs squirm and tighten around his head. She hooks her legs up over his shoulders and slouches a bit, pulling Finn as close as she can get him. Finn sucks a breath through his mouth and devours her.

 

“Fuck,” Brittany stammers, her thighs quivering against Finn’s cheek. He fucks his tongue into the slick, dripping heat of her cunt and curls it. Licks her walls. He shakes his head, his nose bumping against her clit. She comes with no warning, and Finn curls his arms around her thighs and slurps her cum as it floods out of her pussy.

 

“Nnnnh,” she tugs at Finn’s hair to get him off her pussy, her legs squirming. Finn cranes his neck and tries to get his tongue on her again, but Brittany slaps his cheek. Hard enough to chastise Finn, and light enough so it won’t hurt. “Too much. I get really sensitive.”

 

“I know. I was kinda hoping to make you come again.” Finn nuzzles her inner thighs, but Brittany is having none of it.

 

“Sit beside me. That’s a good demon.” She smirks when Finn obeys instantly. Brittany takes out his cock, licks her palm, and pumps it a few times. His cock is rigid and leaking and Finn breathes in short gasps.

 

Brittany climbs up his lap and sinks her pussy down the entire length of his meat. It envelopes him in warmth and softness, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. Her wings constantly flutter, the soft feathers tickling his cheeks. “Oh god damn,” murmurs Finn, his arms curling around her waist. She leans back against him and rolls her hips in small circles, enough for Finn to keep rising in this state of arousal without making him explode like a teenager with an early arrival problem.

 

“I haven’t touched myself since last week,” he admits against the back of her neck. Rough palms caress the slope of her sides, the swells of her tits. Brittany guides his hands up her shirt to hold the soft mounds in his hands, her stiff nipples pliant in his fingers.

 

“You’ve been waiting for me?” Brittany smirks and bounces up and down his cock in a faster pace, driving his cock deep. He nudges the mouth of her womb and Brittany shrieks. Her walls clamp tight around his thick meat and cum gushes out of her.

 

Finn holds her tighter against him and bucks his hips. He nuzzles the space between the base of her wings and he touches them. Feels her shudder against his chest. At that moment, he can’t give a damn whether people see them or not, as long as he gets to come. He’s so close. He moans out Brittany’s name and shoots his cum deep inside her.

 

Every rope makes his cock pulse, his thighs shaking. Finn pants raggedly against Brittany’s neck and tilts her chin towards him in a sloppy, greedy kiss.

 

“Mmmmn, that’s my good demon.” Brittany grins. In a show of flexibility, she throws her leg over so she can face him without letting his still-rigid cock out of her quivering cunt. Her wings tower over him and he can never get tired of that sight.

 

“What a naughty angel,” Finn murmurs. He palms her ass and kisses her. Brittany smiles against his cheek and feels his cock throb, with Brittany’s mouth playing with his ear, her tits soft in his hands.

 

“When I’m done here, would you like to come over to my place?” Brittany asks, her hands on the broad muscles of Finn’s chest. Her fingers caress his jaw. She rocks against him. Lazy undulations of her hips reminds him of the ocean and how willing he is to drown.

 

Finn swallows hard and remembers the Imps he overheard. Knows that this is a bad idea, but he nods anyway. It’s probably not a demon thing, this self-destructive nature of his. The only thing he has in common with all the demons he know is the selfishness, the constant search for pleasure and chaos. But Rachel, Santana, and even Puck, make it their top priority to maintain their safety above all else.

 

But not Finn.

 

“That’d be cool. Your angel friends won’t mind?”

 

“We’re neighbours, not roommates.” Brittany assures him. “And they have no say who I spend my time with. Don’t worry,” she roughs up his hair and kisses him, hard and deep. Finn thinks his lungs are collapsing, but no, it’s just this human heart in this human body he’s occupying, throbbing with some kind of yearning he hasn’t felt. Brittany grasps Finn’s face and squishes his cheeks together. “I’ll protect you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany’s townhouse is clean. Her furniture matches. There are photographs in frames up on the walls. A cat darts past Finn’s leg. It’s his first time in an angel’s house without the intent to wreck everything. His first time being invited inside.

 

While he feels weak breaching into angel territory, Brittany pulls him into her bedroom where the bed is made, and it is huge. He can picture her easily. Sleeping, her blonde hair fanning out across the pillows. The light blue sheets draped over her slender body.

 

He turns and then Brittany is there, stripping out of her black dress and into tiny pink shorts and a white tee. “Get comfortable, Finn. You’re not getting on this bed with your clothes on.”

 

Finn grins and shrugs off his outer clothes. Left only in his undershirt and boxer briefs, he catapults on the bed to make Brittany bounce. She shrieks and breaks into a bout of giggles, even more so when Finn tackles her and pins her arms down, his mouth wandering all over her face and neck.

 

“Kiss me?” Brittany whispers, her pale thumb on the curve of Finn’s lip. Her eyelashes are fine and almost translucent. Her eyes, bluer than any sky Finn has ever seen. His throat flexes and he kisses her cheek. Brittany laughs, her fingers splays against the back of Finn’s neck and his head. Guides him to her lips and kisses him so sweetly he can’t believe he can ever be so lucky.

 

Brittany wraps his arms around Finn’s chest, her palms flat against his back. His eyes widen and he has never wanted to be far away from Brittany before, but her hands are sliding up his shirt. Wandering higher and higher until his shirt rides up and she is touching the scars of the wings he used to have.

 

Finn trembles at the sensation of her hands. She looks at him, doesn’t flinch when he glares her way. “Do you mind?” He demands. His face is white hot. “You don’t have to rub it in my face that I don’t have my wings anymore.”

 

She kisses him again and again. “That’s not my intention. I just wanted to see it.”

 

“As a cautionary tale of how you angels can fall?” Finn scowls. “Fine, if that’s what you want.” He removes his shirt and it’s not that Brittany really wants to _see_  his scars. She wants to touch it, her fingers tracing the outline of the webbed skin, shiny and translucent.

 

Her lips never leave Finn’s jaw, kissing his neck and the shell of his ear. He relaxes into her, docile and calm. “Is this why you’re obsessed with touching my wings?”

 

Finn avoids her gaze and nods.

 

Brittany chuckles. “You don’t have to be ashamed, Finn.” She flips them over. Mounts Finn’s lap and her wings erupt behind her, grand and breathtaking. Finn sucks in a breath and stares in awe at the way she towers over him. A harbinger of faith and light. For a split second, Finn finds himself believing. Not in a god, but in her.

 

***

 

The fact that Finn has enough self-control not to start fucking into Brittany like a kid with a desperate erection to get rid of makes him proud like no other. The other thing that makes him proud is Brittany curled up against him, legs tangled with his. They’ve been making out for hours. Their eyelids are heavy, their lips swollen. They’re taking a break.

 

“Is there a convenience store near here? I’m kinda in the mood for ice cream.”

 

Brittany hums and nods. Rubs her half-closed eyes free of sleep and yawns. “There’s one right around the corner. Want me to come with you?”

 

This is still angel territory and Finn is powerless here. But he’d rather be caught by overachieving demons and be set aflame than to make Brittany rouse herself and leave the comforts of her own home. So he shakes his head. “I’ll be quick,” he murmurs against her cheek. Rolls out of bed to put on his pants and a shirt. He ditches the jacket and walks out of Brittany’s townhouse. It’s late at night, almost three in the morning. The streets are empty, free of litter and of demons looking to betray the other for better favours. Finn glances around. Sees the shifting shadows near the back alleys.

 

He heaves a sigh and walks to the convenience store to buy two tubs of ice cream and a magazine. The angel with the late night shift gapes at him, at his mere existence in the same space as hers.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. Well, more like I can’t.” Finn pays for the crap he wants and the cashier bags it and gives him his change. He thanks her and leaves the harsh lights of the convenience store and makes his way back to Brittany’s place. Instead of going inside, he pulls out his cheesy car magazine. Stands under the dim glow of the street lamps. The sound of rustling pages fills the night.

 

The shadows that lurk in the back alley on the other side of the street move. At least seven Imp rank demons appear, crunching knuckles, attempting to look menacing. Finn puts the plastic bag of ice cream on the front step of Brittany’s home and the magazine he rolls up and stuffs in his back pocket.

 

“I was wondering when you goons would have the courage to show.” Finn leans against the lamp post and bares his teeth.

 

“You’re outnumbered, Hudson,” their Imp leader snarls. He’s a head taller than Finn which is saying something. He has a few broken teeth, and that means that he’s a mediocre shapeshifter as well. “There’s ten of us here, and you don’t have your power from your rank to help you out.”

 

Finn yawns. “Listen, I just want to get back in there and have ice cream. If you chumps are here to get my horns, then…” Two curving stalks of bone jut out above his brows, the tips tapered into a sharp point. Light vanishes into it and it glistens like obsidian. “See if you can.”

 

All ten Imps attack him all at once in no semblance of organization whatsoever. Finn ducks, fists colliding against ribcages. He may not have the perks of being a demon, but he still knows his way around a fight. A few demons land a hit, one headbutting his lip. The tang of blood floods his mouth and he flinches. It’s enough for him to let his guard down. He collapses on the ground. Angry feet stomp at him. There is a glint of a blade. It nicks his horns, and he growls.

 

Finn struggles against their hold. He kicks at them, punches the ones he can reach in the throat. A sharp jab with his fingers and they’re choking, retching on the ground around him. Finn wipes the blood on his face. His left eye is swollen and his lip is bleeding. He prods around his stomach and feels broken ribs.

 

He surveys the damage he’s going to leave in angel territory. At least four demons managed to escape, their leader among them. The rest struggle on their feet, ready to fight again.

 

“Get out of here,” Finn hears the clear threat in Brittany’s voice. Her wings are spread, blue eyes like shards of sapphires that can kill. “Before I take all of your horns and sell them to humans as necklaces.”

 

The remaining demons snarl at Finn, but whimper when Brittany towers over them. They run away, and Finn relaxes long enough to collapse on the ground. “Thanks.”

 

Brittany smacks him on the arm. “You said you’ll be quick. It’s been almost half an hour.”

 

“That wasn’t quick enough for you?” Finn grins. He’s trembling a little bit. The pain blurs his vision. He stands up with a grunt, plucks the plastic bag of ice cream off the ground and hands it to Brittany. “Peace offering?”

 

“I won’t take that until you get inside.”

 

Finn follows her back into her home, clutching his ribs. Every intake of breath hurts and he barely manages the last few steps before he collapses on the couch. He stretches out and sighs. Brittany disappears for a few minutes and returns with a human first aid kit.

 

She dabs at his wounds carefully. Wipes the blood from Finn’s lip and winces for him. “Why aren’t you regenerating? Your lip is still bleeding.”

 

Finn hums and opens his one good eye. “Maybe it would heal if an angel kisses me.”

 

Brittany rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. The cheesy lines are worth it if it means that the worry in Brittany’s brow will vanish. “Heal yourself already.” She pokes his bottom lip.

 

“Oww,” he flinches away. “I can’t. No powers. Angel territory.”

 

Brittany sighs. “Oh fine,” she cups his face and draws him into a kiss. Their mouths glow and a cool balm runs through Finn’s veins. When she pulls away, his mouth only stings like chapped lips, his wounds closed, the blood clotting. “There. Care to tell me what your own kind was doing attacking you?”

 

“They want my horns,” Finn says, pointing to the two stalks of dark bone on his forehead. It has nicks and dents where stronger demons managed to get close enough to try and hack away at his horns. “If a demon takes another demon’s horns away, that demon goes back to being an Imp. Goes back to having baby horns and trying to rebuild what rank they had before while the one who stole the horns increase in rank.”

 

“Are they always after you?”

 

“Nah, not until recently. They found out about you, so now they think I’m weak. They might even try to attack you to get to me.” At that, Finn rolls his eyes. “They’re gonna regret it if they do that.”

 

Brittany stares at him and he lets her. Bares himself for her scrutiny. “And do you think you are? Weak because you’re with me?” Her hand caresses Finn’s jaw and he shakes his head.

 

He curls his hand around her wrist and kisses the inside of her palm. “When I’m with you, I just am.”

 

***

 

The bi-monthly meeting with God doesn’t go well the next few weeks. Brittany burns beneath Their disapproving gaze, hidden under a thick, bushy brow and soft golden eyes. Their hand on Brittany’s shoulder is warm and heavy, a reminder of how They can bend Their angels to Their will.

 

“You have been distracted lately, my child.” They murmur while the other angels have shuffled out of The White Room. Quinn glances at Brittany, gives her a thumbs up, and vanishes behind the white wall. “You have not done much benevolence this week, nor the weeks prior. What clutters your mind?”

 

She tries her hardest not to flinch away at the weight of God’s palm. Instead, she looks up at Them, flashes her brightest, blinding smile. “Nothing. I was just preoccupied with my friends and own life to do much service. I assure You that I will be back on the job tonight to make up for my lack of compassion with humanity.”

 

God releases Their tight grip on Brittany’s shoulders and she barely stifles a sigh. “How is it that your friends manage to keep up with their services and you cannot? Perhaps it is something else that muddle your mind.” Their lips curl into a grimace and Brittany shudders. “Perhaps it’s the demon.”

 

Brittany says nothing while God circles her. Their footsteps, steady and slow, is like waiting for the attack of the predator to come and destroy her. She stands tall. Looks at the wall before her rather than her God. “It _is_ because of him that you are distracted.” The disappointment is rife in his tone. “I regret leaving you to him. I should’ve known that perhaps you are impressionable, easily manipulated by the demon’s silk tongue.” They stare at Brittany and the shame is a fire that bursts inside her. Makes it difficult to breathe. “I heard about what transpired. With the demon and his kind fighting at your front stoop.”

 

“It wasn’t his fault. The demons wanted his horns and—”

 

God lifts up Their hand to silence her. “You may be an angel, servant of mine, deliverer of goodness. But do you truly believe that you can change a _filthy_ , fallen demon like him?”

 

The shock is white hot lightning against her breastbone. She has never heard God speak like this, not about anyone, not even the enemies of Their cause for perfect peace. “That wasn’t in any of my plans,” says Brittany.

 

“And therein lies your problem. You don’t plan.” God sighs, brows furrowed. “Have you stopped and simply looked at your relationship,” They spit out the word like a bitter thing on the tongue. “And see that it careens straight into chaos? Nothing can come from it. Angels and demons exist as natural enemies. You may fuck them, but to be attached to their kind is a downfall.”

 

“Your demon boy toy was attacked weeks ago, right at your front door,” continues God, despite the tears brimming in Brittany’s tears. “Did you not know that it was your fault? If you don’t end your flight of fancy, you will ruin him. And,” Brittany sucks in a breath. God’s tone went from disappointed to menacing and she cannot tell which is worse. Cannot tell which is causing the shame and guilt that turns her insides into a disaster. “If you continue to string him along, he will end worse. Every demon in existence will come to loathe him because of you.”

 

Brittany stiffens her upper lip. She wipes the tears on her cheeks and faces God who has a look of one who knows the perfect thing to say. Inside her, the guilt overpowers the shame. “What should I do then?”

 

“Demons enjoy bringing those who are stronger down with shame. If they capture him, they will feed off him for a long time until he becomes docile and pathetic. You have the ability to end it quickly for him.” Golden eyes the same hue as the explosive sun shines. “If he means that much to you, be the one to destroy him. I’m sure that’s what he would want.”

 

***

 

Brittany calls Finn and tells him that she needs to see him and that alone gets him moving like nothing else. The meeting place is in Purgatory again and Finn realizes he hasn’t been here in weeks, not when Brittany always invites him to her home. He never invites her over to his place because, well, it’s messy and demons are everywhere. He tells himself it’s to keep her safe.

 

“It’s been a while,” Dante remarks when Finn climbs up on a bar stool. A lowball glass sits in front of him and it’s filled halfway with good whisky. “Why haven’t you been around? Where’s Brittany?”

 

“I’m not her keeper,” Finn bites out.

 

“Spoken like a true son of Cain,” Dante shakes his head and mixes up another cocktail. “I figured you two hit it off too much that you’re seeing each other now.”

 

“She’s an _angel_.”

 

“That didn’t stop you from putting your dick inside her,” Dante scrubs the glasses clean and leans against the bar top. Looks Finn dead in the eye. “I know you think demons have nothing to lose, and maybe they don’t. But _you_ do, and she’s walking into this bar right now. If I were you, I’d figure out what’s more important. For your sake, I hope her name starts with B and ends with -tany.”

 

Finn whirls around and greets Brittany with a smile. She smiles back, but something knots her brow and from where Finn is sitting, she looks distracted. “Hey,” he says, drawing her into a loose hug which she returns. Arms curl around Finn, her palms flat against his shoulder blades. “Something bothering you?”

 

“Just something job-related. Boring stuff, you know?” She kisses his jaw and greets Dante with a brighter smile when he offers her a drink.

 

“It’s nothing about the trash I left in front of your house, is it? I told you I should’ve cleared them out so you wouldn’t get in trouble.”

 

“It’s partly that,” Brittany sips her pepto bismol-hued drink. She licks her lips and twirls the miniature paper umbrella that came with the glass. She stands up, grips Finn’s wrist, and leads him to a reclusive corner void of humans and supernatural beings alike.

 

“Yikes. I hope Dante cleans these couches.” Finn winces when he sits down. “I can just imagine how many people copulate in here.”

 

Brittany snickers and plops her ass on Finn’s lap. “That’s to be safe,” she tells him, one arm looping around his neck. He doesn’t complain. “My boss knows about you.”

 

“Of course They do,” Finn hugs Brittany by her waist and sighs. “They know everything. No secrets for the angels. So?” He leans back and eyes the angel—no, the only living creature—who gave him the semblance of excitement in his life and they’ve only known each other for a few months. He grips her tighter, fearing the worst. “Does he want you to leave me forever and all that crap? Kill me, maybe?”

 

She is silent and it tells Finn everything he needs to know. “Oh come on. They’re making you decide?”

 

Her head bobs and Finn sucks in a breath. “Well, we know what you have to do, obviously.”

 

“What?” Brittany frowns.

 

“Run away with me.” As soon as Finn says it, he laughs and shakes his head. Realizes just how stupid that sounds. “No, ignore me. That obviously won’t work.”

 

“They want me to destroy you and take your horns.”

 

Finn stiffens and tightens his hold against Brittany despite the niggling in his subconscious that demands he pushes her away. “If you do that, I’ll turn into a human. Either way, you’re going to have to be the one who decides because I know what I want.” He touches her shoulder blades and kisses her. Allows his lips to linger, her fingers in his hair. “I don’t want you to lose your wings.”

 

“But you don’t want to be human either, don’t you?”

 

“No,” Finn shakes his head. “Because if I turn human, what if you still want to fuck me?” He’s teasing her, but there’s a hint of hope inside of him that he doesn’t want her to know about. “You would fall from grace then and God will go chop-chop with your wings.”

 

“The only way you and your wings can be safe is if we don’t see each other anymore, and honestly,” Finn’s throat bobs. “I’m being dramatic but I might as well die.”

 

“You _are_  being dramatic,” Brittany teases. Kisses him and holds on to either side of his head until they’re short on air and they’re panting against each other’s mouths. “You’re such a good little demon and I just want to keep you.” She murmurs. “What if we pretend to fight?”

 

“A fight between angels and demons end in death, Britt.”

 

“Ours won’t have to, Finn.”

 

***

 

Every touch of Brittany on Finn’s body sends him trembling. The finality intensifies the way she kisses him, the way she bites into his earlobe. Her grip on his hair is tight. Their bodies, on fire from within, press flush against Brittany’s tenderness and Finn’s broad solidity.

 

She moans into Finn and he loses what little air he has in his human lungs. He doesn’t want this to end despite the tightness in his lower stomach. His body aches from pre-empting the loss. His arms are tight around Brittany’s waist. In his head, he begs her not to end this.

 

Her hand guides his rigid flesh inside of her heat and they gasp in unison. Brittany is on top of him, her wings broad and heavenly, towering over him. He should’ve seen this as a threat, the way she overpowers him. Hands flat on his chest to keep him where he is. The intensity in her gaze makes him tremble. Her hips move, and Finn stutters out a moan.

 

Brittany flattens herself on top of him, her mouth a softness he never wants to forget. This is far too many emotions for him that it overwhelms. Arms curl around Brittany’s form, and Finn switches their position.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Brittany’s stark blue eyes open wide. She looks at him and that’s all he truly needs. He pushes into her, the hardness of his longing pushing deep. “Fuck me,” she whispers, and he does.

 

He does, until they tremble in each other’s arms. Panting from the exertion. Breathless because this is the last time. Finn buries his face against the sweat-slick column of Brittany’s neck and burns this moment to memory.

 

The sun rises when they pull away from each other. Brittany holds Finn, his head rests on her chest. His throat is parched from the long night. His limbs ache. His body tingles. “When an angel kisses a demon, do you think she sins?” Finn asks, his rough palm on the smooth curve of her calf. “Or is she his salvation?”

 

“I think she just wants to kiss him, not save him.” Brittany murmurs against Finn’s forehead.

 

He smiles. “You’re right.”

 

The next day, they stage the fight in Purgatory. Angry words are spoken, but none is meant. Brittany calls him an angel’s whore, a pet, a toy that bores her to no end. Finn takes it all in stride. Says worse things. Feels the gaze of every demon and angel in the establishment. His skin crawls.

 

She strikes him and he hits her back. His limbs are weak when he does this. Dante arrives at the scene. Breaks up the fight with a worried look. “I thought you two had something special.”

 

“We had nothing,” Brittany spits. “I never want to see you again, demon.”

 

The way she says it is so full of flame and venom that Finn almost believes her. Blue eyes are always so charming, but when she looks at him with so much hatred, they can be so unforgiving. “Same here,” Finn says, but his voice cracks. Dante ushers Finn out of the building. He looks over his shoulder and sees Brittany. Her back is turned towards him and in the peak of her emotion, her wings burst out of her body. The first time he saw those wings, Finn remembers, was when he has her hand in her panties and she was kissing him. Oh how the circumstances have changed.

 

He walks out of Purgatory and he remembers that distinct sense of _nothing_ weighing down on him when he was thrown out of heaven. Except this time, heaven is a woman and she is more beautiful. This time, the loss is palpable, like a stomach torn apart, his chest a cavernous space of singularity. It is blinding, this loss, and it takes all of Finn’s self-control not to turn around and get on his knees before Brittany, God’s approval be damned.

 

The clouds light up to usher in the sunrise. Angels and demons are never meant to be together.

 

The skies part and so do they.


End file.
